clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Of The Living Sled (series)
Night Of The Living Sled was a series (film) shown at the Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2008, and at the Lighthouse in 2007 and 2009. Many penguins relaxed in the Dance Lounge after a hard days dancing, and soothed their aching muscles as they watched this spectacular parody of the 1931 Frankenstein movie. Even more popular was the sequel to this, Night Of The Living Sled 2. This was shown at the Lighthouse at the Halloween Party 2008 and at the Dance Lounge at the Halloween Party 2009. The lighthouse was turned into a cinema, where penguins could grab popcorn and drinks from the machines. Penguins came in out of the rain to watch a good, old-fashioned, horror movie. The title is a parody of "Night of the Living Dead", a zombie movie. During the Halloween Party 2009, all three episodes were available. The original film was available at the Coffee Shop, the sequel was at the Dance Lounge. The newest episode was available at the Lighthouse. Synopsis Night of the Living Sled I thumb|300px|right|Night of the living sledThe scene lights up. One can see a penguin donning a graduation hat. Pulling a switch, a zap of at least 30,000 volts of stored, amplified electricity fall upon a wooden sled. Rising from the table, the villain keels over in laughter. "BWA HA HA!" the subtitle reads, "IT'S ALIVE!" The scene is swapped outside where a reanimated arctic transportation device is busy running around terrorising penguins. It focuses on 2 particular penguins. One runs off screaming "AAAAAAHHH!", while the other soon follows, only able to use the Scream emote. The movie cuts off. Night of the Living Sled II thumb|300px|right|Night of the Living Sled 2The scene lights up. The terrible sled is still chasing after the original penguins. Dashing into an Igloo, the penguins believe the monster is no longer chasing them, having lost their scent in the forest they ran through. Glancing out the window, their nightmare is reprieved. The Sled is right outside their residence, staring straight at them! Hungry for what might be penguin flesh, it ventures closer by the minute. In a last resort, our heroes throw furniture in an attempt to barricade the igloo, thus preventing the Sled from entering and taking their lives. As the hyperventilating penguins sit down and sigh in relief, one triumphantly speaks to the other, "We barricaded everything." In curiosity, the other asks, "Did you seal the door as well?" Stunned silence follows. One trembling penguin asks the other, "No...did you?" Just as their realization dawns upon them, the door slides open... and we all know who came to call! Thus, the chase ensues. Out of sheer terror and possible adrenaline, the two penguins gather the momentum to slam clean through the building's walls, and they run screaming into the night. The movie then cuts off. Night of the Living Sled III thumb|300px|right|Night of the Living Sled 3The scene lights up. The original penguins were still being chased by the zombie sled and ended up at the Ski Village. Then the penguins ran to the top of the Ski Hill. "OH NO! It's the sled!!" gasped one penguin. "That's just the Sled Racing Catalog." said the other penguin, pointing at the toboggan on display."Not that sled, that one" the 1st penguin said, and the camera shifts to show the monster sled standing next to the toboggan. "Hurry, let's escape on those tubes!" said the Penguin. They both got onto the tubes and started sliding down the Ski Hill. The penguins soon thought they had lost the sled, but alas, due to it's superior speed it was sliding right behind them. A penguin shouted "Watch out for the Rock!" the two Penguins was able to dodge the rock but the sled wasn't. The sled ended up crashing into the rock and taking off. "Did you see that? we got away!" said the first penguin. But before they do anything else, they both crashed into a huge pile of snow. They came out cautiously, but seeing that the sled is not to be seen, they begin to celebrate. But all of a sudden, the Sled emerges of the pile of snow without a scratch. Screaming in terror, the two Penguins run off into the night. The movie cuts off here. Gallery Image:Living sled.jpg|The actual beast itself. Image:NOTLS.JPG|The Title Sequence As Shown At The Dance Lounge. Image:NOTLS2.JPG|The Title Sequence For Night Of The Living Sled 2. File:Senseinotlscard.jpg|Power Card Trivia *The Living Sled is a toboggan. *The machine that brings the sled alive is the Monster Maker 3000 in the Secret Lab. *It appears as a Power Card in Card-Jitsu. *The Living Sled's silhouette could be seen in the log on screen for the Halloween Party 2009. *The current episodes are always at the Lighthouse. *You can see the Sled and the blueprints in the Secret Laboratory. *They might have a Night of the Living Sled 4 in 2010. *The title is a parody of Night of the Living Dead. *The length of each clip is longer than the last one. *Many Mwa Mwa Penguins pretend to be scared and clung on to their brothers/sisters. *No one knows what is so dangerous in the Living Sled. SWF Night of the living sled 3 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin